My little Bride
by milkitta88
Summary: Kagura Yato is just a simple girl with a simple life even that she is already engaged ,what if she find out that her fiancee is the person she hated the most .
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE BRIDE

My first Fanfic,pls don't be harsh on me and pardon for the error

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GINTAMA

CHAPTER 1

-afternoon still looking at the window 2 days to go and I will already meet my fiancée

I know I'm still young for that but the heck my grandpa already decided that long ago

With his best friend

And I don't have a gut to decline because I don't want him to feel lonely

And I sigh

Someone poke my cheek and she talk

"Hey what's with the sigh?"

I smile "it's nothing otae chan"

I stand to get my bag and we headed outside the room

While walking at the corridor we saw Gintoki sensei pass

"I really hate that bum sensei" pout

Otae look at me "why you hate kagura chan?"

"It's simple because when he teach his not taking it seriously ,his always eating lollipop is that a grown man do, his childish and his always holding a jump in class instead of a knowledgably books "

Someone holds her shoulder that made her stop walking she look at the person who hold her and

That makes her fidget

"I didn't know that you hate me huh?"

I fumble with my words

" did the cat cut your tongue ?"

I shook my head "nnoo senseei "tremble

"You hate me huh?"

"Of course not sensei "I muttered

"You're lying ms. Yato oh I think that we should have our moment together to make you like me " smile

"WHAT" shock face flushed

So this is our moment together that what he say earlier that make me like him huh?

He just let me clean the room by my self

Our moment together the f*** I really want to throw this map straight to his lazy face arg

"Ms. Yato Do you like me now?" flipping the page of his jump

"Yes sensei" smiles at him and turn around and start mapping again tssk.i really want to hit this lazy bum

After I clean the room and clean myself I walk through him and stop in front of him

He stops reading his stupid jump and look at me, arg I really hate those lazy eyes of him

"sensei im already done and if you don't mind it's already dark outside may I leave?' smile

"Oh" he look at the window " I didn't notice " he look at me

"yes you can, but before that now learn your lesson don't talk bad things behind every persons back"

"hai sensei " and I headed outside

"tssk. Even I learn my lesson I still don't like you sense" stuck my tongue

MILKITTA 88


	2. Chapter 2

My little Bride

Milkitta88 here

Thanks kekso503 for the following

Pls. don't kill me for the grammar

-Chapter 2-My fiancé

It's already 9 but still Tsukki didn't picking up Gin's call or answering his sms

So he just here at the sala watching TV while sipping his strawberry milk

Phone ringing

"tsukki" he pick up his phone to see if she's the one called but it's just the

Old geezer(his grandpa)

"Good evening how's my favorite lazy perm ?"

"Geezer my night got spoiled because you called dirty old geezer"

"oh still didn't change that's why you're my favorite grandson"

"Seriously why did you call?"

"you really are impatient, I call because remember what I told you before about "gin cut his words

"that fiancée thing "

"yes you got it"

"what about that?, and you know I do have a girlfriend did I think you already forgotten about that like you always forgotten to wear your poof wig aren't you geezer "smirk

" I always wears my beautiful wig and its not poof you lazy bum ,and about your girlfriend you notice that she didn't pick up your calls and didn't even replying your sms "

"why did you know old man ?"

He can hear that the geezer is laughing

"Hey why you laughing old man did your brain already forgot how to answer me with sane instead answering me with laugh"

"Pardon Ive just got fangirling "

"For Christ sake that's not even a fangirling old man "muttered

"Because I already tell her that you already have a fiancée and let the breakup "

"The F*** you argg" gin already got mad about what he heard

"And gin remember if you did the same foolishness as you did years ago you know what will happen to you got it "with the geezer serious voice gin got bath in his sweat

Gin sigh "Yes geezer "

"ohoho ok Gin don't forget to visit my house at Sunday 10:00 am don't be late because you will

Finally meet your beautiful fiancée "back in his previous self

Fiancée my a** "yes geezer "

Call ended

Tsssk that m********** his still sticking at my f***** life just like before argg he going to throw his phone

When he hears his phone ringing again

Geezer he looks at the screen and saw tsukki

"Tsukki she calls "he smiled

"Hello Tsukki about what geezer said"tsukki cut his words

'yeah Gin I forgot to call you sorry "sweet voice

"Yeah Tsukki "gin smiled hoping that she will not going to follow what geezer said

"And"

"YOU SCUMBAG IDIOT.B*****,S*************, WE BROKE UP , DON'T EVER EVER CALL ME AGAIN ,OR TXT ME ,AND DON'T EVER LET ME FEEL YOUR PRESENCE IF YOU STILL WANT TO SPARE YOUR LIFE "

Call ended

Gin was shock His phone slip of his hands and his crying animatedly

SUNDAY MORNING

Kagura with her, grandphy,and kamui visited the house of Grandphy Etsu

When they reach his home and let them in "your grand daughter is really beautiful pal" etsu nudged

The grandpa of kagura and that's makes her flushed for a bit because of etsu's praise

"and I don't think my grandson deserves her because she's too much for my grandson "

"did you hear that kagura it's a good news for you if he's not deserving maybe it's me kagura"

He hugged kagura tightly

"oniichan let me go " kagura plead

"Hey hey kamui let go of her " he hit kamui's head

"Ouch " placing his hand at his head

Grandphy holds kagura's hands and they headed to the sala

"I should help carrying the pastries " kagura

"no-no just sit here beside your grandphy "etsu

"but I want to pls pretty pretty pls" she pout

Etsu sigh and let her do want she want

When she's at the kitchen she heard some other voice that is familiar with her

"That might be him "automatically her heart pounds

TBC.

MILKITTA88


End file.
